


John Sheppard from 'Critical Mass'

by puddlejumper38



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drawing, Episode: s02e13 Critical Mass, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddlejumper38/pseuds/puddlejumper38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pencil drawing of John Sheppard using 3B, 2B and HB pencils.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Sheppard from 'Critical Mass'




End file.
